1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lock core assembly, and especially to a lock core assembly by which a user can make repair to substitute another couple of a limiting element and a key for the old couple without changing the entire lock set when the original key get lost, this can reduce expenditure of the user and avoid waste of resources, thus cost of production can be lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional complete set of lock (such as a door lock set) is comprised at least of: a housing, a latch and a lock core assembly, wherein, the latch and the lock core assembly are provided in the housing, while a hole of the lock core assembly is exposed to the outside, when a key is inserted into the hole of the lock core assembly to form an unlocking state, and when the key is rotated to move the latch, the lock is unlocked.
The aforesaid key must match with the lock core assembly for unlocking, if it can not render the lock core assembly to form an unlocking state, the latch will not be moved by the lock core assembly to open the lock. Thereby, in a lock set, a lock core assembly may be considered as the heart of the entire lock set; once the key is lost, the lock core assembly will not be unlocked, and the whole lock set is useless.
When one loses a key for a particular lock, one may call a locksmith to make another key to open the lock. This is not ideal since if the key is found by someone with bad intentions, loss of property may follow. Therefore, in order to avoid such trouble, one generally changes a lock set which is intact and still useful after a key for the lock is lost. However, this is a waste to resources. If it is possible for only the key and the mated lock core assembly to be changed, it is not necessary to have the entire lock set discarded, thus avoiding further waste of resources.
Secondarily, a lock core assembly is comprised of: an external cylinder, an inner cylinder rotatably fitted in the external cylinder, a plurality of alignment elements provided in the inner cylinder, at least a limiting element provided in the external cylinder able to engage with the alignment elements, and a key. When the key is inserted into the inner cylinder to move the alignment elements to their positions making unlocking state with the limiting element, the inner cylinder can be rotated to open the lock.
In other words, the role that the key is to the lock core assembly mainly is to move the alignment elements to the positions to form an unlocking state with the limiting element. Different keys may move the alignment elements to different positions. If the positions after displacement can not be aligned with the limiting element, the lock will not be unlocked. That is, a key and a limiting element making a couple in a lock core assembly mate with each other; and by changing the key and the limiting element in the lock core assembly, another lock core assembly may be formed, and it forms another lock set.
The present invention developed by the inventor of the invention through the thought stated above is characterized by: the limiting element is assembled by means of an engaging member on the external cylinder in coincidence with the specification of the key; when the engaging member is detached, the limiting element can be separated from the external cylinder, then another couple of a key and a limiting element can be substituted for the original couple to form another lock core assembly.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is: a user can make repair to substitute another couple of a limiting element and a key for the old couple without changing the entire lock set when the original key gets lost, this can reduce expenditure of the user and avoid waste of resources.
The secondary object of the present invention is: a manufacturer can manufacture external cylinders, inner cylinders and alignment elements in the mode of mass production with the uniform specifications, then various couples of the limiting elements and the keys mating therewith are assembled with the mentioned members to form different lock core assemblies. In this way, production cost can be largely saved.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.